The Dragon and The Lioness
by The Purest of Sea Warriors
Summary: An alternate universe FanFiction of a love story depicting the relationship, life and adventure of love which Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger face after a winter ball brings them together. Adult content from chapter one. NOMINEE IN THE 'Something Wicked 16' Dramione Fanfiction Awards' final for Best Headgirl/Headboy.
1. The start of something special

A/N: A AU fanfic full of one shots from seventh year Hogwarts the war never happened Voldemort was never born but Lily and James Potter were indeed killed in a car crash thus Harry lived and was bought up by Sirius. After this Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had more relaxed views on blood purity. Contains mature themes.

1st December 1997

 **Hermione's POV**

It was a cold winter Monday morning in Scotland and a young witch named Hermione Granger was sat on the Gryffindor table in the great hall at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to her sat her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his younger sister Ginny. She hopelessly sighed as she looked at the Slytherin table and saw the Head boy Draco Malfoy talking to Astoria Greengrass. She felt a pang of jealousy as she had been harbouring a crush on the blonde wizard for quite some time. The pair looked to be flirting this made Hermione more jealous and upset. All of her friends were in loving relationships Harry had been dating Pansy Parkinson for over a year, Ron had been dating Luna Lovegood for the past eighteen months and Ginny had been dating Blaise Zabini for just over eight weeks. Hermione was envious because all of her friends relationships and the fact they had got together with their long term crushes but she hadn't. Hermione had had a month and a half long relationship with Justin Finch-Fletchley the previous year to try and take her mind of off the blonde Adonis who currently held her heart but he cruelly dumped her after she said she wouldn't sleep with him. He didn't lose sleep over it of course he had begun dating Susan Bones shortly after and they were still together to this day.

Hermione quickly finished her jam smothered toast and made it to her first class of the day Potions. She did so briskly as her friends met with their significant others and partook in some kissing. But what she didn't see was the face of the Head boy who looked quite saddened at her quick disappearance from the hall.

 **Draco's POV**

Draco had just finished his scrambled eggs on toast as he glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see the brunette that currently held his heart. This witch was Hermione Granger the Head girl. Draco had fallen for her in his fourth year when they both worked together on a charms project. Astoria Greengrass pulled him from his gaze by tapping him on the shoulder.

'Hello Astoria, What can I help you with today?' Asked Draco.

'Hey, I was just wondering if you knew when the next Quidditch practice was?' Purred the blonde witch.

'This Saturday I believe. Oi Blaise.' Draco shouted.

'Yes mate.' Replied Blaise.

'Quidditch practice is on Saturday isn't it Tori wants to know.' Replied Draco with a wince.

'Bloody hell mate I thought you were meant to be the team captain and yes it is. Here is me thinking you wanted my advice on asking out a curtain brunette headed Lioness.' Said Blaise with a smirk.

'To what are you referring to?' Retorted Draco.

'Your very clear romantic feelings towards Hermione Granger.' Said Astoria with a laugh.

'Ok, yes I do like her I'm just waiting for the best time to ask her on a date ok. I really like her but I don't want to make myself look stupid in doing so. I have to still live with her for six months and I don't want it to be awkward.' Replied Draco with a sigh.

'Well we have the winter ball coming up how about if you take her as your date.' Daphne Greengrass cut in.

Draco liked this idea and let a smile form on his face. He had dated girls before to try and take his mind of off the longing feel he felt for the feisty Head girl but no one quit filled the hole in his heart. The winter ball had been Hermione, Ginny and Pansy's idea to add a bit of fun to Hogwarts. He had loved the idea. The ball had been announced the day before and instantly people had asked their significant others to the ball And Draco would do anything in his power to take Hermione to the ball.

'Daphne, I like how you are thinking. I will do just that.' Replied Draco and all of his friends faced looked like they were relieved. Everyone had seen Draco pining over the Muggleborn for years and they were all threatening the younger years to keep their mouths shut and not ruin Draco's moment to get the witch he loved.

Draco was just about to walk over to the Gryffindor table to ask Hermione when she ran quickly out of the hall in near tears. This made him want to make her his even more.

After all of the classes were done for the day half of Slytherin were expecting a big romantic show over dinner, but the other half of the house which knew Draco knew it wasn't his style. Draco had waited until dinner was over and everyone had headed back to their dormentries. He knew that Hermione would have headed to the library so made his way back to the head dorms where he had a quick shower, changed into comfortable clothing and sat himself down in the living area with the novel he was currently reading. Fifteen minutes after this Hermione entered the dorm and sat herself down. Draco knew it was now or never.

'Hey Hermione. Can I ask you something?' said Draco nervously.

'Fire away.' Said Hermione worried.

'Would you like to accompany me to the winter ball as my date?' asked Draco anticipating Hermione's answer.

'Yes. I would love to.' Hermione replied with a huge smile

Both Draco and Hermione had huge smiles displayed on their faces as they went up to their respective rooms. Hermione knew this was her chance to wow Draco. Draco however knew that this was his only chance to be happy with Hermione.

 **20th December 1997**

The day of the ball had finally arrived. It had been the talk of the school for the last month. Sadly, only people from year 4 and up could attend with third years being able to with a date from an older year. The day had been spent getting ready with Hermione commandeering the head dorms for her and her girlfriends to get ready. The group consisted of Ginny, Pansy, Luna and Daphne. They had all taken it in turns to shower and to give each other facial's, manicure's and Pedicure's. Each person had chose a dress from Gladrags two weeks previously in Hogsmede. Hermione had chosen a figure hugging, halter neck silver gown with emerald embellishments. With matching emerald accessories. She had her normally curly hair straightened and put in a high ponytail, and a fine but slightly visible layer of make-up.

Ginny had chosen a long purple dress with a slit up the right knee which showed off her long toned legs. She had bought black shoes and bag which went with the small design on the back of the dress which covered the zip. She had chosen to halo braid her hair. Ginny had gone with a smoky feel with her eye make-up and a nude lip. Ginny was being accompanied to the ball by her boyfriend Blaise Zabini

Pansy had chosen to wear a daring low-cut knee-length red dress to show off her ample cleavage and long toned legs. she had also bought a black bag and shoes. She had curled her normally straight hair so it fell into soft waves. She had done her make-up to look like her outfit with winged out black eyeliner and red lipstick. Pansy was being accompanied by her boyfriend Harry Potter.

Luna had bought a long backless lemon coloured dress with a golden design running down the front. She had picked out gold shoes and bag. She had put her hair into a bun with soft tendrils framing her face. She had put on a soft face of make-up with a pop of colour coming from the pink lipstick she was wearing. Luna was attending the ball with her long-term boyfriend Ron Weasley.

Finally, Daphne had chosen a soft pink dress to wear which had straps crossing in multiple times down her back. She had picked out a pair of nude shoes and bag to go with the dress. She had styled her hair into a milkmaid braid. She had applied a small amount of make-up to give herself a healthy rosy glow. Daphne was being accompanied to the ball by her boyfriend Theo Nott.

The girls eagerly made their way down to the great hall after applying a spritz of their favourite perfumes. This is where they met with their respective dates who all presented the ladies with a corsage.

'You look gorgeous Hermione.' Said Draco with a sense of awe that the gorgeous witch in front of him was all his for the evening.

'Thank you Draco. You look very handsome yourself' Replied Hermione with a purr.

Draco had wore a set of black dress robes and a tousled look with his hair. This look seemed popular because every boy had chose to wear nearly the same outfit. As they made their way into the hall which was decorated like a winter wonderland. They found a table to sit at to eat the winter ball meal. The starter was a warming vegetable soup with a bread roll. The main course was a fillet of Salmon served with dauphinoise potatoes and steamed broccoli. The desert was chocolate fondant with vanilla cream. After everyone had demolished their meal the tables were vanished leaving a dance floor.

As Head boy and girl Draco and Hermione were expected to start the dance. They both started to dance . They moved with rhythm this made the sexual tension radiate of off the pair. As the first dance came to an end the pair realised that they couldn't move they looked around and realised that the reason that they couldn't move was because of some enchanted mistletoe above them. Draco knew that he had to make this kiss memorable to ensure some sought of future between him and Hermione. Oddly Hermione thought the same thing. Draco cupped Hermione's face and started to kiss her softly. Hermione responded to this almost immediately and after not long the kiss had become very passionate. With everyone around them wolf-whistling and catcalling. They ended the kiss very blushed and needing some air. This is when they realised that everyone was applauding them. this died down after a minute with Hermione and Draco both walking off the dance floor to see their friends. Hermione's were happy for her and telling her to drag him back for another dance. Draco's were shaking his hand, patting his back and telling him to 'get in there'.

Draco asked Hermione for another dance after talking to Crabbe and Goyle who were attending the dance with Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davies. They couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Neville Longbottom was doing a good job of chatting up Hannah Abbot who was his date. They both continued to dance for a further hour and left the floor to talk. Bypassing a snogging Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil both said how gorgeous Hermione looked before running off the find their dates Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot and Michael Corner.

'Hermione, I still can't get over that kiss earlier. Did you enjoy it?' Said Draco uneasy.

'Yes without a flicker of a doubt Draco. I have liked you for years but I thought you weren't getting any of the signals Ii was sending you.' Replied Hermione with a reassuring tone.

'So you were flirting.' The truth suddenly dawned on Draco.

'Yes, I have been for a number of years now.' Replied Hermione.

'So I'm going to ask you a question which I should of asked you years ago.' said Draco anxiously.

'Fire away.' Replied Hermione nervously.

'Would you like to go out with me. I really like you Hermione and I would love to be able to call you my Girlfriend.' Replied Draco quickly.

'Yes Draco I would love to be your girlfriend.' Replied Hermione almost instantly.

Draco smiled before colliding his lips with Hermione's. Hermione melted into the kiss and his touch. Enjoying every second. The kiss only stopped when the new couple both needed air.

All of Draco and Hermione's friends had said how much of a fantastic couple they both made and were thrilled of them. Severus Snape had taken Draco to the side and told him not to abuse the privilege of living with Hermione, reminded him of the contraceptive charm and told him how happy he was for him. Draco was embarrassed but thanked his Godfather for his advice and compliment.

The couple both felt that this night was the best of both of their lives and couldn't wait to see what their futures brought.

 **14th February 1998**

Draco and Hermione have now been a couple for nearly three months. After going home for Christmas at Hogwarts they had both spent a day at each other's respective houses to meet their parents. Draco had instantly hit it off with Hermione's parents Richard and Jean Granger due to his gentlemanly manner and Draco had assured Hermione's father he wouldn't take advantage of his daughter like Justin previously tried to do and to take care of her this impressed both Jean and Richard who welcomed him into their family with open arms. Like Hermione the Granger's were falling in love with Draco

Hermione had been terrified upon meeting Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy because she knew they were both from strict pureblood families. Her terror quickly dissolved when Narcissa greeted her with a warm hug upon entering Malfoy Manor. Lucius despite his cold exterior welcomed her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After having tea the Malfoy matriarch and patriarch were won over by the feisty Gryffindor saying that her blood status didn't matter to them but her love of Draco did. Narcissa and Lucius warned Hermione to look after Draco which she quickly promised to them that she would. This then lead to the two older Malfoy's welcoming her into the family. Like Draco the Malfoy's were falling in love with Hermione.

They had spent the previous day kissing, hanging out with friends and exchanging gifts. Draco had bought Hermione a necklace which had two intertwining hearts one with rubies set in gold and the other emeralds set in silver symbolising them both as a couple. Hermione had given Draco a pair of silver cufflinks each embossed with an emerald DLM with a snake forming a line underneath.

 **Hermione's POV**

It was Draco and Hermione's first St. Valentine's day together and Hermione knew she had to make this one special. Hermione had knew that she had fallen in love with Draco over Christmas and she thought the best way to tell him her feelings were to give him something that no one else would ever get. Her virginity. She knew she was ready to finally sleep with Draco and she thought making love to him would help him know of her feelings. She had already had many sexual encounters with Draco they had done practically everything but had sex yet. Hermione had bought a matching set of emerald green, satin lingerie which consisted of a push up bra and Brazilian knickers. At Hogsmede the week before. She had put the set on after having a warm bath, magically teasing and drying her hair and putting on some honey scented body butter. Instead of walking into her room she turned to Draco's room and contained her nerves as she walked into his room. He was sat in his satin black boxers reading a book whilst sat on his bed. This all changed when Hermione walked in. He immediately looked up his eyes hungry looking at Hermione's near naked body.

'I want to tell you and ask you something Draco' Said Hermione confidently.

'Go on' Said Draco not taking his eyes of off Hermione's near naked form.

'I love you Draco and I want you to be my first? I'm definitely ready to do this.' said Hermione oozing confidence.

'I love you too Hermione. Are you sure there is no turning back after this.' Responded Draco caringly.

'I know that. I want to do this Draco and I want to do this with you. I want you to take me Draco' Said Hermione sexily.

Draco saw this as the green light to go ahead he walked up to Hermione and started to kiss her leading her over to his bed. Her knees buckled as she felt the bed behind her. She softly fell and landed on the bed where Draco quickly joined her. He was kissing his way down her neck and chest until he got to her bra. He removed the piece of material from her body and started to lavish attention on her bare breasts touching, kissing and liking both. Before kissing his way down her stomach. He quickly made his way down to womanhood and removed the lacy green material covering it. He licked her folds before inserting a digit into her this made Hermione moan in pleasure and grip the green sheets surrounding her. He inserted another digit into her thrusting his fingers deeply and stroking her sensitive clitoris before long Draco removed his fingers and started to tease her with his mouth. Liking, kissing and sucking at every moment he could after one last stroke with his tongue he felt Hermione shudder and cry out in pleasure as her orgasm hit.

After licking his lips and he started to kiss Hermione who could feel his arousal. Hermione removed his boxers and discarded them onto the carpet. She was stroking him and pleasuring him with her mouth before he pinned her to the bed and checked one last time this is what she wanted. Hermione nodded and after casting a contraceptive charm Draco replaced his moth onto hers and started to kiss her as he slowly entered her. Feeling a bit of restraint at the beginning he thrust into her deeper fully sheathed in her now. This made Hermione cry out in agony. However Draco kissed this all away and continued his thrusts. Hermione's agony soon turned into pleasure and wrapped her legs around Draco for more depth and a better feeling in general.

Hermione felt her orgasm quickly approaching with every thrust. Draco thrust into her once more before she cried out Draco's name in pleasure and fell into oblivion as her orgasm hit her. Draco joined her almost immediately hitting his orgasm and crying Hermione's name in the process and joining her in oblivion. The par detangled themselves from each other to gain their breath back.

'That was wonderful' They both said in unison.

'No regrets' Asks Draco.

'None whatsoever. I love you Draco.' replied Hermione.

'I love you too Hermione' Replied Draco.

 **Draco's POV**

Draco has a feel of awe in his system. He has just lost his virginity to the witch he loves. The feel of euphoria sets in as he sees the tired witch besides him and realises his future is made with her and he will do anything within his power to keep her. After a couple more rounds of making love Draco and Hermione clean themselves up and they snuggle up together in bed and fall asleep. Thoroughly content, thoroughly in love with each other and excited for what their future would bring. After all she is his lioness and he is her dragon.


	2. The start of a magical future

Thanks to whoever read the first chapter of 'The dragon and the lioness' and who favourited the story or followed me. In this chapter you will find out more about the lives of the marauders and previous slytherin alumni who were death eaters in canon Harry Potter. Without further ado here is the second chapter enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and I am not J.K Rowling.

 **15th June 1998**

Draco and Hermione have been in a relationship now for just over six month after embarking on one after the previous Christmas. They had found out the previous day that they had both passed every single one of their NEWT's with either an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectation's. Hermione also found out that she had received the best exam results in Hogwarts' history. They seventh years had decided to celebrate that evening with a party in the Room of Requirement before they would return home permanently the next morning. With the reveal of their results had come the acceptance for the jobs they had applied for. Hermione had success in applying for a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement where she hoped to train as a member of the Wizengamot. She started her training in early September. Draco on the other hand had agreed to become his father's partner in running the Malfoy apothecary. Which he also started in September.

Harry and Ron had both attained grades good enough to be accepted on the Auror training scheme.  
Pansy had got herself a job as a columnist in the Daily Prophet. Blaise had taken his deceased father's company on a couple of years ago which his business partner Marcus Flint was currently running under his leadership. Now that he had left school Blaise intended on running the business full time with Marcus as his second in command. Neville had taken his love of Herbology to a new level and was opening a potions ingredients stockists. Theo had got a permanent contract with the Falmouth Falcons as their new chaser. Daphne had got a job at Gladrags as a clothing designer as textiles and fashion was a passion of hers.

Draco and Hermione had been enjoying their final night together in the head dorms before returning home the next day by either talking about their future together or making love.

'I can't believe this is our final night together in our little head dorms.' Hermione said sadly.

'I know but when were out of school we will be able to pursue our relationship further.' Draco said reassuringly.

'I guess but we are going to be living in separate places and it won't be the same.' Said Hermione still upset.

'Well I was actually thinking you could live in one of the Malfoy penthouses in Wizarding London with me if you wanted.' Draco said hopefully.

'Draco are you sure about this It's a huge step in our relationship, will Lucius be alright with it and what about Narcissa' Said Hermione nervously.

'Of course he will. My father loves you because your fieriness and that you love me for being me and not for the Malfoy fortune like the others have . He'd be more than happy. You also know that Mother loves you as well. Both of them would probably want you to live at the manor but we need our own space and I've grown quite used to living with you here alone. It's a step I want to take Hermione I love you too much to let you go.' Draco said reassuringly.

'I love you too and I will never let you go Draco. So if it's ok then I will take up the offer Draco I would love to live with you' Hermione said with an excited smile on her face.

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione passionately, Hermione quickly melted in her boyfriends arms and they made love to her for the fourth time that night knowing that their futures belonged with each other.

 **19th June 1998**

After finishing Hogwarts four days earlier Hermione and Draco had asked for Lucius and Narcissa's permission to live in the penthouse to which they agreed to after listening to the couples reasons. They Malfoy's were thrilled with the prospect of Hermione becoming a bigger part of their lives and their family. The Malfoy's had also thrown a part to symbolise Draco leaving home which Hermione and her parents were all invited to along with all of her friends.

She also had the chance to meet Draco's large family. She had met his Aunt Bellatrix and her husband Rodulphus Lestrange who had both taken a dislike to Hermione because she wasn't a pureblood this hardly mattered considering their daughter had married a half blood. Then next she had met their 28 year-old year daughter Carina who was Severus' wife and their two year old son Isaac. She had also met his Aunt Andromeda and her husband Ted. She had also said hello to Remus, Dora and their two year old son Teddy. Sirius was also attending with his wife Eva a muggleborn two years younger than him and their children 13 year-old Maia and eleven year-old Atlas who Hermione regularly used to stay with during the summer when she attended Hogwarts due to Harry living with them. Both Sirius and Eva treated Harry as if he was their own son and part of the family he also thought of Maia and Atlas as his siblings. This is along with Regulus and his French wife Florence and their eight year-old twin boys Altair and Orion.

Hermione had already felt part of the family and couldn't wait to start her life with Draco outside of Hogwarts.

 **10th September 1998**

After spending their first amazing summer together Draco and Hermione were even more smitten than before they had been on many date nights, celebrated Draco's 18th birthday with a massive birthday party at their new apartment and a week's long holiday in one of the privately owned Malfoy islands in the Mediterranean.

Their friends had also had a great summer with the double wedding of Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson on the 19th August. Theo had proposed to Daphne after five years together over the summer and they had put on a large engagement party.

They had quickly settled back into normal life Draco and Hermione had settled into living in their new apartment which they both loved. Hermione had also started her new job at the Ministry and was in love with it immensely and gave it her all. Draco had started his job working with Lucius and together found working as partners strengthened their bond. Draco had also been spending some time getting to know Hermione's family likewise with Hermione with Draco's family. Their ever strong relationship was growing nicely.

19th September 1999

 **Draco's POV**

Since getting together over 18 months ago Draco had fallen head over heels in love with Hermione. He found her feistiness and stubbornness utterly arousing and after many weeks of deliberating Draco had decided that he was going to propose to Hermione on her 20th birthday. After asking her father Richard's permission of which he quickly agreed and getting his own parents in on the act Draco had decided to take her on a romantic holiday to Paris. Daphne and Theo's wedding earlier that year on the 10th of May had started the idea of in Draco's head and now he felt it was the perfect time to pop the question.

After spending a week in both wizarding and muggle Paris going around museums, Châteaux and doing Draco's favourite past time: shopping. They had decided to leave the Eiffel tower to the last day which was Sunday. Draco had spent the morning romancing his girlfriend making love to her many times and showering her with gifts of a new designer dress by her favourite muggle designers Chanel, shoes by a brand for witches called Mystique clothing and exquisite jewellery of which she was wearing that day. They had decided to go up the Eiffel tower and catch one last look at Paris before getting their portkey back home later that day. Hermione though was completely oblivious to what Draco was planning to do.

After going up the tower and taking in the breathtaking sights Hermione had turned around to look at the gorgeous Parisian view. Unbeknownst to her Draco had knelt down on one knee with the open ring box in his hand with his grandmother's priceless Diamond and emerald encrusted platinum engagement ring in and was kneeling on the floor in front of Hermione.

When Hermione had looked round she saw what was happening in front of her and had a look of shock and happiness on her face. Draco had finally plucked up the courage to say something after his nerves flew away.

'Hermione, my dear beautiful Hermione will you do me the extraordinary honour of being my wife? Hermione will you marry me?' said Draco with love flooding through his voice and tears threatening to escape his eyes.

'Yes. Yes. Yes. YES.' Replied Hermione in tears of happiness and joy.

After a short delay of Draco kneeling in shock. Draco gently slid his Grandmother's ring on Hermione's ring finger to which it fit perfectly. He jumped up and kissed her passionately showing his undying love to her. Half an hour later they disembarked the tower. The pair were both extremely looking forward to their future lives together as the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.


	3. The big day approaches

A massive thank you to whoever has read the first two chapters of The Dragon and The Lioness and without further ado here is the next part of their lives and we are going to be finding out a lot more on what's going on with the other characters now. I still don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy.

The big day approaches.

 **25th December 1999**

After proposing to Hermione three months previously, Draco hadn't regretted his actions one bit. He had been falling even more in love with her every coming day. Wedding planning had hit full throttle with Hermione, Jean, Narcissa and occasionally Molly planning away they had reached a decision of that Draco and Hermione were going to be married at Malfoy manor. They had so far set a date of the 16th of July the following year because they both liked the idea of a summer wedding. Narcissa was the most excited out of anyone because she knew that there may be grandchildren around the corner.

Draco and Hermione are spending their second proper Christmas together the last year had been spent with her parents but this one Narcissa had planned to every last detail. From food to presents to decorations everything had all been sorted down to a minute detail. After their traditional Christmas dinner it was present giving and receiving time.

Narcissa had received a new necklace, perfume, underwear and a gift voucher for her favourite clothing store with a large amount on from Lucius, a collection of wizarding romance novels from Hermione which she had been dying to read and a new makeup palette from her favourite brand, Draco had given her couple of new charms for her charm bracelet that he had given to her when he was fifteen, and a new set of her favourite expensive wizarding bath products.

Lucius had received a pair of diamond encrusted gold cufflinks from Draco, three new alchemy books from Hermione that he had never heard of but was immensely excited to read and a bottle of his favourite aftershave, Narcissa had given him tickets for a weekend away to the Maldives, a new custom made stationary set, a new set of expensive designer emerald dress robes and a season ticket for the next year to watch his favourite Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies.

Draco had received a season ticket for his favourite Quidditch team the Tutshill Tornados from his mother along with a big box of his favourite sweets from Honeydukes, a new set of his favourite designer shirts and a pair of emerald encrusted silver cufflinks each engraved with a serpent from Hermione and the new top of the range racing broom from Lucius.

Hermione had received a voucher for Flourish and Blotts which had a substantial amount on from Lucius, Narcissa had given her a large hamper of her favourite wizarding cosmetics and toiletries which must of cost a fortune and a Malfoy family sapphire bracelet with the Malfoy crest engraved on it. Draco had given her a ruby necklace, a set of emerald silk underwear and a massive box of her favourite muggle chocolates which Lucius and Narcissa had been eying up. Talk quickly turned to Draco and Hermione's impending wedding day.

Hermione had been to a bridal boutique a couple of days ago that had specialised in both muggle and magical wedding attire and had picked out a dress that she found perfect, it was the purest white, strapless with an embellished bodice it was long with the slightest puff out at her hips she had also bought a matching veil, bag and shoes. Her maid of honour Ginny Weasley who had recently got engaged to Draco's best friend and best man Blaise Zabini was wearing a long sapphire gown which emphasised her cleavage and was embellished with diamantes on the bodice. Bridesmaids Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Nott and Angelina Weasley who had became a close friend of Hermione's due to them being colleagues at work together. She had asked if Draco's cousins Nymphadora Lupin and Carina Snape if they wanted to be bridesmaids Dora had turned it down because of her impending new arrival of her and Remus' second child and she would be very near to her due date around the time of the wedding.

Carina though didn't feel that she could carry out the role because of the friction between her mother Bellatrix (who she was on bad terms with for marrying a Half-blood) and Narcissa but she still got on with Draco and Narcissa well whenever she saw them. They had all opted for royal blue coloured gowns but all had different designs; Pansy's is a short knee length strapless dress which showed off her assets and had a small embellished pattern, Luna's was long and the most conservative dress it went to her elbows and was quite plain but had a pattern down the side made of little diamantes, Daphne's was quite similar to Ginny's but had a slit up her right leg and had embellished straps that crossed down her back forming a cross and Angelina's was a halter neck and knee length and was embellished on the neck. Daphne and Angelina's dresses were forgiving for extra weight because they were both trying for a baby and were going to get pregnant very soon.

Narcissa had bought a new pair of emerald dress robes that looked quite muggle and had bought a silver hat with an emerald design. Jean had bought a turquoise skirt suit and a matching hat. Molly who had been like a second mother to Hermione in the wake of her finding out her magical abilities was wearing a red ensemble with matching hat. The flowers were being sorted by Tracey and Millicent of which Hermione decided on a mix of red and white roses which matched and complemented the dress she was wearing.

Draco on the other hand had visited a wizarding tailors that same day which specialised in formal wear with his best man Blaise Zabini, Groomsmen Harry Potter, Theo Nott and Ron Weasley and Pageboy his soon to be four year old cousins Teddy Lupin and Isaac Snape. Draco had decided on a black morning suit with a white shirt because it was his trademark look with an indigo waist coat and black tie. Meanwhile Blaise had gone for the same thing but his wasn't as long at the back and had a sapphire blue waistcoat to match Ginny's dress. The Groomsmen had grey suits and royal blue waistcoats to match the bridesmaids dresses. Teddy had a little black suit and turquoise bow tie which was the same shade as his hair and a top hat. Isaac had the same but his waist coat was a more aquamarine shade to match his eyes which they both looked utterly cute in. Fred, George, Greg and Vincent would be acting as ushers with similar suits to the groomsmen but minus the waistcoats. Lucius, Richard and Arthur had joined them and bought suits that matched their wives dresses.

Both parties were looking forward to the wedding immensely.

 **7th July 2000**

After another wonderful seven months of bliss together and excitement over their imminent wedding Draco and Hermione had planned everything down to perfection. With everything planned out all they had to look forward to was their Stag and Hen nights. Draco had decided on a black tie event at a posh and popular wizarding casino called Invictus, which specialised in muggle gambling (which admitted both wizards and muggles) which stuck to muggle currency to be easier for muggles to interpret which could be converted into galleons quickly at the end of the night if desired. Of which himself, Lucius, Richard, Severus, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Theo, Greg, Vincent, Neville, Remus, Ted, Sirius, Regulus, Dean, Seamus, Marcus, Adrian and the entire male Weasley clan were attending as a group.

Hermione on the other hand had decided on a spa day at a popular muggle spa which was a regular haunt of hers then a party at a popular wizarding nightclub in its VIP suite of which herself, Jean, Narcissa, Molly, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Daphne, Hannah, Angelina, Alicia, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Carina, Nymphadora, Fleur, Millicent, Tracey and Audrey were attending. She had asked Sirius and Regulus wives Eva and Florence but they had both decided to stay at home with their children in the evening and go to the spa day instead so that their husbands could enjoy a night out and they could enjoy a girly day to pamper themselves before the wedding.

Sirius had married Eva Archer who was a muggleborn Ravenclaw two years younger than himself in May 1984 two years after they became a couple. This was after meeting each other at a training seminar at the Ministry of Magic on their first couple of weeks of working in the Department of education. Regulus had met his pureblood French wife Florence Garcon a former Beauxbatons student who is two years his senior at the potions company they both worked at in 1983 they had married in November 1987. Bellatrix had refused to attend and was only just attending the wedding to please Narcissa. Andromeda had decided to look after Teddy and Isaac for the day who had had a sleepover planned for a couple of months.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione and her group had had a lovely and relaxing spa day at a spa called Tranquillity, which was full of innuendoes and tales of debauchery both Angelina, Alicia, Daphne, Nymphadora and Carina had spa treatments based on how far along they were in their pregnancies. Nymphadora was due in early August and was almost ready to give birth, Carina was due in September, Angelina and Alicia were both due at the end of November and Daphne was due in December. All of the girls had decided to have facials, hair treatments, massages, time in the many pools and Jacuzzis and made full use of the manicurist facilities. The time had come to leave the spa and make their way to nightclub. This was after a short 2 and a half hour interlude to allow the group to go home to get ready and change into suitable clubbing gear. Florence and Eva said their goodbyes as did Dora and Carina who believed in their heavily pregnant states it wouldn't be prudent to go clubbing. Alicia, Angelina and Daphne had gone along to the club with them but were going to be taking it easy.

After arriving at the club called The Cocktail Cavern, the hen party hit party mode. There was a lot of champagne and wine being consumed by the bridal party with the pregnant people in the group sticking to non-alcoholic cocktails which were the nightclubs speciality. There was a lot of dancing being done by the bridesmaids, Narcissa and Hermione to Kylie Minogue and The Spice Girls. This was until the stripper arrived.

'Is there a woman called Hermione Granger here?' Purred the stripper who was dressed up like a police officer.

'Yes, I'm here.' Replied Hermione unsure to what she had done wrong.

'I've been given information by an unknown source' Pansy giggles ' that you are in need of punishment.' The stripper shot back.

He lead Hermione to a stool of which she sat on and the females gathered round to what the guy do his thing. After removing every piece of clothing on his person bar his tight briefs which left less to be desired and doing a provocative dance around Hermione. Proceeded to take off the briefs and squirt whipped cream on his person which all of the girls roared at and left Molly flustered.

After going to the disabled toilet to clean himself up left with a smug look on his face with Lavender leaving the toilet a few seconds after. Giving his goodbyes and picking up his fees from Pansy, who looked rather drunk but satisfied with Hermione giving her a wink and whispering 'Thank you' with a drunk grin on her face.

 **Draco's POV**

The Stag night on the other hand had started off in Blaise's favourite way with a lot of alcohol. He had managed to get Draco to down four shots of Firewhisky in under a minute. This was after they apparated to the casino and met up with the rest of the group. Draco had kindly given the whole group £1,000 each to spend at the casino. The night had gone extremely well and ended up with quite a few of the men getting sloshed within the first couple of hours but a lot of the men had sobered up by the time the stripper had come along.

A woman dressed as a nurse sauntered into the privately rented room towards Draco.

'Is there a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy in the room.' Purred the stripper.

'Yes, I am he' Draco shouted.

'I have been employed to give you the once over to see if you are fit to be married.' Purred the stripper.

The stripper started her dance around Draco taking off her clothes and touching his chest every couple of seconds before summoning a chair and demanding him to sit on it. she kept taking of an item of clothing. This was until she was in a tiny strapless red bra and thong. this lead the boys to whistle and open their eyes and mouths largely but this was mostly Greg and Vince. The stripper after finishing her dance received her payment of off Blaise before grabbing the large coat she had come with and vanishing from the room. Half of the men's faces were filled with lust and the other half were entertained. Draco though had realised during the lap dance that the only woman he had eyes for was Hermione and that he couldn't wait to marry her.


End file.
